1fandom
by Jakia
Summary: 50 sentences about Avatar in general. Multiple pairings. Open to interpretation


Muhahahaha!

I **_love_** writing one sentence things. It makes my life _so. much. easier_.

**Fandom: **Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Theme Set: **10th  
**Rating: **G-R, depending upon how you read it.  
**Author Notes:** Spoilers up to Bitter Work. I especially don't suggest you read it unless you've seen Zuko Alone, but I use references to that a lot.

**SHIPS INCLUDED THOUGH NOT LIMITED TO IN THIS ARE:**

-Zuko x Katara, Aang x Toph, Sokka x Zuko, Aang x Azula, Ty Lee x Sokka, Mai x Zuko, Ozai x Ursa, Zuko x Toph, Song x Zuko, Mai x Azula, Sokka x Yue, Katara x Aang, Pakku x Kana, Ursa x Iroh, and gen.

Most of these it just depends on how you read them. 83.6 percent of the sentences can be read as pure platonic feelings/no shipping involved, but it just depends on how dirty your mind is. Also, I left some of them kinda open so that way you could put in your favorite ships. For example, there is one sentence that can be read as Zutara, or Sozu, or Soko, it just depends on what you think.

A few were based on fanart, so check out these awesome people here:  
You can thank Burnbadart for number 11  
Kungpow for number 21  
and Isaia for 22.

Also, I'm pretty sure I butchered the English language just a bit. Beware the semicolon of DOOM!

Enjoy!

Jak

XXX

**01. No**

"No—" but whatever else Katara had planned on telling him was drowned out by his kiss, his lips on hers, and his hands caressing her body like water (or was it more like warmth?)

**02. Athlete**

It just wasn't _fair_--he had spent his whole life training to be a warrior, why was it that Zuko could still out run him?

**03. Journey**

There is a soft hand, a gentle touch, ("You can come with us,") a sudden burst of wind, ("I need someone to teach me,") and a single teardrop for what she leaves behind (from here on there will be no regrets).

**04. Hate**

"You don't have to hate me," She whispered seductively, rubbing her hand on his baldhead, feeling his tattoos beneath her fingers, "There's enough hate out there already, don't you think?"

**05. Rend**

It takes but a quick throw and a silent cry, _how boring_.

**06. Carnival**

It isn't until she sees them--high above her, dangling on a thin robe above a net of fire, with such an air of freedom you'd have thought they hadn't a care in the world--that Ty Lee falls in love and knows where she's meant to be in life.

**07. Would**

Nowadays it was no longer the question of _could_ Zuko join them, but _would_ he?

**08. Fight**

Katara goes to stop them, to break them apart, but she feels Toph's hands stop her; "Let them fight," the blind girl says as she watches Sokka shove Zuko face-first into the mud, "They won't be happy until they do."

**09. Character**

To show mercy is to show the truth of one's character, Iroh knows; his nephew doesn't see it as that, only as a mistake he's made to anger his father, but Iroh knows that won't last (one day he'll look back and see this as the best decision he ever made…one day…)

**10. Woman**

"Well, aren't _you_ a big girl now." Several hours, and fists full of snow and flame, later: "Actually, I'd prefer to be called a _young woman, _especially coming from such a _little boy_ like yourself."

**11. Moment**

There is a moment in which time stands still; he can't move, he can't _breathe_, and she keeps getting closer, closer…he feels dizzy and the world is spinning and…("Ty Lee, what the _hell_ are you doing with that water peasant? Just knock him out already!")

**12. Upset**

She's upset about something, she just doesn't want to admit it, "Go _away_, Twinkletoes, can't you see I'm trying to take a bath?"…He'll find out later, then.

**13. Sweet**

Mai is different from all the other girls around the palace; she isn't sweet and innocent like Ty Lee and she doesn't insult and berate him like Azula, (though really, Zuko's just glad he's finally found someone to play knives and swords with…really.)

**14. Sight**

Toph doesn't need to see, doesn't want to see (sight is overrated)--if she could see then she would _know_, and knowledge, she knows, is dangerous thing.

**15. Numb**

He doesn't feel anything anymore, no pain, no regret—but no joy, no laughter, either.

**16. Shell**

He pauses, thinks, and for the first time in a long time, smiles; Katara grins in return, _finally, she's broke through his shell._

**17. Wizard**

He feels more like an interesting sideshow attraction rather than the supposed savior of the world ("Do that one thing again, the one with the fire!")

**18. More**

Ozai could never be happy with what he had; he always wanted more ("_Ursa, don't wear that, you look like a peasant, not a princess.") _and more ("_Get up, Zuko, why can't you be strong like your sister?")_, and for that, he would always lose (he could find neither of them now).

**19. Universe**

The universe gave her strong signs that she needed to follow Azula; it's only after she betrays the Princess and joins the Avatar does she realize what the universe was _really_ trying to tell her (in a roundabout way).

**20. Ache**

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow "Did Momo just _bite_ you?" Stupid lemur…

**21. Wind**

_What a sweet child, what are you going to name him?_ "Aang," she whispers to the wind as she places her only child (the Avatar) in the monk's gentle arms, "His name is Aang."

**22. Escape**

When they dreamed, they grew wings and _soared_, escaping (though to where, they didn't know).

**23. Like**

"You're blind?" The boy of fire asked, staring at her questioningly, "What of it?" there was silence; "We're more alike than you think." He whispered, unconsciously keeping a hand over his scar (even though she doesn't even know it's there…)

**24. Devil**

He thought that boy was suppose to be the Avatar, not a demon bent out to destroy his precious cabbages.

**25. Song**

Her mother names her Song after the bird she hears outside the window right after the girl is born; it's irony, she supposes, that she can't carry a tune to save her life.

**26. Euphemism**

"I can't, you're a…a…uh…" Damnit, was there not an inoffensive word for 'peasant' in this language?

**27. Dealt**

"I apologize, General," there is anger searing through the Fire Lord as he speaks, "Rest assured, however—my son _will_ be dealt with for his insolence."

**28. Romance**

It isn't a romance; calling it a romance would imply that there were _feelings_ or _emotions_ involved, and Mai knows the Princess better than that.

**29. Heed**

"What was that?" The scared children of Air ask, huddling together as they watch the lightning roar outside their windows ("They call that a warning shot").

**30. Let**

He could join them, he could give up, but the problem (as usual) is that his pride refuses to let him.

**31. Compose**

He can't sing or write or do any of those other clever things people do to remember the dead, so he does what he can to keep her with him (he looks to the moon and never forgets).

**32. Switch**

The two brothers were so jealous of one another they would do _anything_ if they could just switch places (for Ozai, it was want of a thrown; for Iroh, it was want of a _son_).

**33. Rule**

Zuko is really only fond of one game, the game he's forced to play, and even Cat and Mouse gets dull when the Cat is too tired to care and the Mouse is naïve enough to believe that the Cat isn't going to eat him when he's finally caught (those _are_ the rules, Zuko didn't make them up).

**34. Calm**

He surprised at how calm she's being, usually Azula would have thrown a temper-tantrum by now; _I guess she's learned something._

**35. Beast**

"Appa?" He is unable to stop himself from crying as he threw himself onto the dying bison, his one true companion, for the last time: "Wake up, buddy, _wake up!_"

**36. Missing**

"It seems that peasant has a bad habit of losing her necklace," He puts the trinket in his pocket, back where it _(belongs)_ once was so long ago, and smiles to himself; "and I have a horrible knack of finding it for her."

**37. Pulse**

There is a steady rise and a fall out of his newly scarred nephew's chest, and Iroh suddenly remembers the need to _breathe._

**38. Brush**

It so simple, really, the slight touch of her hand against his, but he hasn't mastered firebending yet and has no control over the heat rushing to his face, so he blushes (waterbending, think about waterbending, waterbending…)

**39. Warning**

You would think after six-hundred days they would be given a warning about this sort of thing, but the Prince (_General_, he reminds them) merely tells them to go, and just like that they leave Bai Sing Sei, a little bruised, a little battered, but still _standing_.

**40. Field**

"What you must remember, Katara," Her old master says, handing her the once-lost canteen, "is that not everywhere is covered in ice and snow, and one day the field may not be so heavily in your favor,"

**41. Bronze**

Azula's eyes are darker than Zuko's, Ursa notices as she holds her newborn daughter, they aren't brown in color, but they aren't the same vibrant yellow-gold of the infant's brother, and the Princess admits that she isn't exactly sure _what_ color they are, (but she does wonder if it _means_ something).

**42. Core**

What she said hurt him, hurt him down to his core, _was that really why she left all those years ago?_

**43. Mask**

"I don't need a mask," The Blind Bandit whispers to the Blue Spirit, "Because Toph Bei Fong doesn't really exist, but is merely the _shadow_ of the Bandit." (He wonders softly if what she says goes for him as well)

**44. Justice**

"You fool boy," the old dragon whispers, wiping away a sole teardrop as he watches the people of Fire kneel to _him_, not his nephew; "What have you done?"

**45. Weight**

He watches the Fire Lord whither away, and suddenly he can feel the weight of the world roll off of his shoulders.

**46. Replace**

He stares off at the night sky and Ty Lee can't help but wonder if he really loves her, or if she's just a replacement.

**47. If**

If, he knows, is an awful word, filled with nothing but false hope, but at least it's better than 'maybe' (_Maybe_ I'll go home, _maybe_ I'll catch the Avatar, maybe…)

**48. Code**

They speak in code, in riddles and in secrets, but that the only way Ozai hasn't figured out what's going on yet.

**49. When**

When the Avatar returns, peace will come; when the Avatar returns, balance will be restored; when the Avatar returns, our sons can come home; when the Avatar returns, we can finally move on…

**50. Sigh**

"She's alive," Katara calls out, everyone else relieved, though in the shadows Mai sighs from her hiding place (missed again.)


End file.
